His Experiment, Her Change
by Bianca the crazy slytherin
Summary: Part one of a series. Hermiones world is turned upside down when a crazed scientist decides to do an experiment on her. - A redo of my story by the same name.
1. Chapter 1

**The Angel Part 1 **

**Hey guy, welcome to The Experiment redo. I am redoing this because I just didn't like the original. This story, I really liked the idea I made for this story but I do not feel that it came out the way I wanted it to. This version is quite different as well as split into parts. The First and Second parts will be posted. The third and beyond will be posted if I feel like enough people are reading the first two. If you are new to the experiment, I DO NOT recommend reading the original. My other stories are on hiatus until I feel I want to write them. I am sorry for any mistakes , especially with commas, the story might have. Happy reading**

**BTW, if I mess up any dates please tell me. **

**The Experiment **

**Chapter 1- Sour**

**July 1, 1998 **

She woke up strapped to a metal table in a brightly lit room. She could feel needles nestled in her veins. There was something, a ball gag maybe, in her mouth and she couldn't see anything but the white light nor could she move.

Suddenly, there was a voice. A mans voice.

"This will hurt," he said. " Try to stay calm, my little angel."

She was not in a good situation.

**June 31, 1998**

Hermione Granger was happy, really happy. Her day was supposed to be long and tedious, a trip to the ministry to see about getting her parents back but what she thought would be a long process turned out to be a quick " Don't worry , we've got it handled." from the minister.

With her day now suddenly free she could surprise Ron who'd become her boyfriend a few weeks ago. A surprise dinner would be just what they needed after the fight they had the day before. The fight had been caused because of sex or more precisely ,the lack of it. Hermione had not felt ready but Ron was becoming so insistent. When he tried to touch her breast she yelled at him causing him to yell at her.

Hermione did not feel that it was time to take a step in their relationship. The war had been over for less than two months. They'd been in a serious relationship for less than two months and yet somehow Ron was convinced it was more than enough time.

"Me and Lavender did it two weeks in," he argued.

That had upset her and Hermione had to remind him that she was not Lavender, rest her soul.

The fight had soon turned into a yelling match that was ended by Ginny. From there on the couple in question had ignored each other.

They had given one another the cold shoulder for the rest of the day and the beginning of the following day. Feeling that enough was enough, Hermione decided to end their little feud with food. She was going to try her best to make him a nice spaghetti dinner.

Then maybe he would be happy with her again.

...

With bags of food supplies in hand, Hermione apparated into her room. She had spent an hour or so looking through cookbooks for the best sound spaghetti and she had found it. After shopping for her ingredients she was ready. It was going to be a good dinner.

Bags in hand, she headed for the kitchen. She walked the hallway when she heard the voices.

"Strange," she whispered. " No one should be home."

Not wanting to ruin her surprise she followed the sound of the noise.

"Ron," it was Harry. " You shouldn't of brought her, its too risky."

"Come on mate," Ron said. " Its not like Hermione can catch me, she's busy at the ministry. Seriously Harry, it's just gonna be a quick shag. You wouldn't understand how it is to have such a prude for a girlfriend. As much as I hate it, I know you and Gin do stuff."

Hermiones couldn't believe what Ron was saying.

"Ron I get it," Harry replied. " But this is the fifth time you've brought this girl home."

Fifth. The fifth time he had brought the girl and no one had told her.

"Mate," Ron said. " It's not my fault Hermione won't shag me and other girls will. I am a war hero, I deserve this."

Ah, so he was playing the war hero card. Not being able to hear anymore, Hermione ran to her room.

"Fine mate," Harry said. " Just try not to get caught. I'm gonna go make myself something to eat."

"Make me something," Ron said. " I'll probably be hungry after."

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded.

Harry hadn't meant to let Ron get away with the cheating but he didn't want Hermione to find out. If she did there would be drama and Harry would have to pick a side. If he picked Hermiones then Ginny would be upset. Ron was her brother after all. Ron was also his best mate and he knew it sucked being withheld from sex.

Harry felt content with his reasoning. It was best to avoid the drama.

...

Back in her room found Hermione furiously packing up. Everything she owned was going into her new expanded bag.

She was getting out of that place and away from her so called friends.

Tears were filling her eyes as she looked at her empty room. She felt like a coward for trying running away but she couldn't face Ron. She felt embarrassed, she felt ugly. She honestly thought that Ron could wait. She was wrong.

She looked at her now empty room and sighed. This day was quickly turning sour.

With a pop she was gone.

...

Harry was just arriving at his room when he heard the pop from Hermione's room.

"Shit," Harry hissed. " Why is she so early?"

Not wanting Hermione to find Ron and his friend , Harry came up with a quick plan. He would take Hermione out for a dinner claiming Ron was out running errands.

"Hermione," he said as he knocked on her door. " You in there, I heard you apparate in."

When she didn't answer Harry thought that perhaps he had been hearing things. He turned the knob to see if her room was empty. It was, only not in the way he expected it to be.

Everything was gone, from her books to her bedding.

"Hermione," Harry called out running to see if she was in the bathroom. " Mione! Where are you?"

Harry had quickly realized that Hermione had disapparated from the room and that was what he heard. She must have been home and had seen Ron bring in the girl. She could have heard what he had told Ron.

This was bad.

...

Hermione was angrily muttering to herself and she walked down an alley by the re-opened Florean Fortescue's. She was so mad that she couldn't concentrate.

How dare Ron cheat on her! How dare Harry not tell her! What had she done to deserve being betrayed like this?

Was she really such a bad girlfriend.

Or was it that Ron just didn't love her. Was his little friend a beauty? Hermione knew that she certainly wasn't. She had learned to live with her appearance, but maybe Ron hadn't.

She had felt Ron drifting away, she had seen his eyes drifting to bodacious blondes and busty brunettes..Did he feel that she wasn't good enough for him.

Was she good enough for him?

Rons cheating had Hermione questioning her own looks and assets. She knew she wasn't the prettiest but she truly believed Ron would have waited for thought he loved her.

Hermione felt so distraught that she didn't see the red flash headed towards her

Everything went black.

...

**Present**

"This will hurt. Try to stay calm, my little angel. If you move too much you might ruin everything."

Hermione didn't understand how she had gotten into this situation. She had just been walking...but not paying attention.

The man tightened the straps , pulled out a syringe, and grabbed hold of a small tube . The syringe had a blood red looking substance in it that made Hermione's' eyes widened.

"Now ," he gently said. " This is going to sting , a lot, but it will prime you for the full transformation."

Hermione cringed. What transformation? What was this man talking about?

"Its my blood you see," the man explained. " Once my blood is in you, the spell can take place without killing you. After that everything can go as planned , my precious little angel."

He stuck the syringes opening into the tube and hit the plunger. She felt the needles in her arms be jostled.

He was going to inject her with his blood.

She saw as the blood, the thick blood, flowed down the tube. Soon she could feel it entering her own blood. It burned. It burned like hell and she wanted to scream but the gag wouldn't let her.

"Shush my little angel," the man whispered. " Shush, it will be fine. Just bear the pain."

Hermione felt the last of his blood enter her own. She felt like she was being burned alive, like she was being dipped in acid.

"Not many changes," the man said as he got a want out of his pocket. " I knew you would be perfect for this. You resemble her so well, I knew that you wouldn't change dramatically."

The man pointed his wand at her and muttered a spell Hermione had never heard before.

Suddenly she felt like she was being crushed. Something felt like it was trying to claw its way out of her back and her fingers felt as if they were being torn apart.

"Now, its okay," the man cooed. " You will be okay. Soon you will be my perfect little veela."

What was happening?

**End**

**Thanks for making it to the end of chapter .Please comment and follow. If you see any grammar mistakes please tell me. I have a hard time with commas. I always have.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to say this in the last chapter - Harry Potter is not mine**

**Chapter 2**

Lights and colors flashed through Hermione's eyes. For the past hour or so she had been feeling as if someone injected her with drugs, she felt what she assumed would be a high. All her senses seemed to have heightened. She swore that she could taste colors and see sound. She had heard of muggles with synesthesia but something told her that what she was going through was different.

Much more different.

The man who'd injected her had disappeared not too long ago. He told her that he was going to go get a pain reducer. That made Hermione very nervous. What kind of pain was headed her way.

More strange visions and senses assaulted her being. What was happening?

Very suddenly Hermione's body was racked with pain. Her back felt as if something was trying to expel itself. She felt like her bones wanted to leave her body , trying force themselves out. Suddenly , whatever it was trying to leave her body had exploded from her back.

She screamed and heard the man rush in.

"There now," he gently said. " Drink the potion. It will all be fine, drink the potion."

She screamed and stared at the man. Should she drink the potion? Was he trying to poison her? No, he would have done that already.

Having no other choice she drank it. Immediately she felt relief in her back and drifted off to sleep. The last thing she saw was a flurry of purely white feathers.

**...**

**Malfoy Manor**

Draco stared, with much disdain, at the pretty blonde girl across from him.

Astoria, Tori for short, Greengrass. The youngest of three children, the younger sister of his classmate Daphne. A beautiful young thing from a very good family. Astoria Greengrass was the girl most families wanted their sons to marry. Luckily for Draco Malfoy, she was betrothed to him. Unluckily for the young Malfoy , he hated her.

With all her beauty , grace, and good name also came a plethora of awful things. For one , little Tori had quite the reputation amongst young men. Whory Tory she was called by other girls. She was also quite rude and not very bright when it came to school. She was snobby and all of the many boys she had dated she had forced to buy her expensive little trinkets. She was an awful little thing that had been broken up with by most, if not all , of her boyfriends. Parents just seemed to ignore all of her nasty traits.

Dracos parents especially.

"So Tori," Narcissa Malfoy began. " I hear you and your older sister are both headed back to Hogwarts."

Dracos parents had invited the little trollop for dinner much to Dracos annoyance.

"Yes Madam Malfoy, " Toru replied. " All good ,pureblooded, proper women should always have an education."

Draco rolled his eyes at her little lie. The girl averaged a Poor grade with one or two Trolls and Dreadfuls.

" Yes," Lucius said. " Men do like to say they have an intelligent wife."

Tori beamed at the "compliment" while Draco just sneered. Dinner would be a long and icky affair.

...

Later that evening Draco had gotten a scolding from both his parents.

"She is to be your wife," his mother said. " You must treat her with respect, you had very little choice Draco. Young Astoria is a blessing."

" I do not care whether you like the girl or not," his father sneered. " You will marry her or there will be consequences."

Draco had nodded his head in defeat.

His only choice was Astoria, it was true. She was the only available pureblood.

Draco picked up a forgotten copy of the Daily Profit.

_**Hermione Granger Still Missing**_

Draco stared at the heading. The poor girl had been gone for almost a week and yet her supposed to be friends didn't seemed to worried.

Draco truly hoped that the girl was okay. He may have not liked her but that didn't mean he wanted her dead.

Wherever she was he at least hoped she wasn't suffering.

...

**August 19**

" So are you going to tell me why I am here?" Hermione Granger asked her captor as he brought her some lunch.

For the past month and a half it had been the same daily routine. Her captor kept her locked up in an admittedly cozy room . Everyday he would bring her some breakfast and then inject her with more blood and potions. He would leave her to rest then come back with lunch and a book. At the end of the day he would bring dinner and some dessert and casually speak with her.

Hermione had taken to trying to get some information out of him. He mostly stayed quiet and changed the subject.

Overall, Hermione wouldn't say she was being tortured. She was being experimented on but not truly hurt. Yes some of the experiments were awful but he would heal her. She didn't know what nefarious things he was up to but for now she was happy she was alive.

"Still not going to tell me I see," she said.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Actually," he replied. " Todays dose was your last. You are now officially a Veela."

Hermione stared at he man. She should have figured it out. She knew he had said something along the lines during the first dose. She just barely remembered it now. The giant wings now on her back should have tipped her off.

"So thats it, " Hermione replied." I am your little veela experiment. Why? Why do you want to make me a veela? Is it some sort of sick fantasy of yours to marry a veela."

Hermione's eyes widened after she said that. Many thoughts passed through her mind ,dark and nefarious thoughts. She quickly shuffled as far away from him as she possibly could.

" That what it is , isn't it," she accused. " You are some freak who wants to marry a veela and you are going to force me to be your mate."

Her new wings uncontrollably twitched as the man came closer to her. She desperately wanted to hex the perv but he had managed to dampen her magic.

"No," he said as he finally reached her.

Hermione felt an immediate sense of relief and calm wash over her. It was unexplainable because she did not trust him.

"No, " he said again. " I am not forcing you to be my mate, you can't force a mate."

Hermione stared at the man and saw that he had a very sad look in his pretty blue eyes. Come to think of it, the man was very pretty. He had soft looking dark curly blonde hair ,he had healthy , peachy skin, he had a very lovely physique. He was beautiful. Things were starting to make sense.

"You're a veela, " Hermione said. " Aren't you. Thats why you were giving me your blood. I thought...I just assumed it would mate me to you"

The man gently smiled.

" You are correct " he replied. " I am veela."

" I'm confused," she said. " if you are the veela then...I don't understand. If I am not your mate, why make me a veela?"

" Do you know that besides finding a mate," the man replied. " A veelas main objective is to spread their genes. Very animalistic , yes, but its one of a veelas many instincts."

Genes? Blood? Spread his genes?

To her.

" You put your genes inside me?" she asked. " Wait ?! Are you saying that you ..that I am...am I related to you now?"

"Yes," he replied. " I lost my mate before I had the chance to inherit my veela. For that reason I've survived."

It was making more sense. He couldn't have a mate. Veelas could only stand to touch their mates but he desperately wanted to continue his blood line.

"Why me?" Hermione asked.

The man smiled his pretty smile.

" Because you look like her," he said.

Before she knew what was happening , he had injected her with something that knocked her out."

"Be careful my little one."

...

**September 1**

Things had gone by fast after Hermione was found. Her captor , turned surrogate veela father, had placed her at the steps of St. Mungos. The healers had deemed her healthy enough to leave a week later. They had seen that her blood and DNA had been changed but were all sworn to secrecy. Hermione had told Kingsley the Minister for Magic, and Professor McGonagall about what had happened to her. They had sworn to protect her privacy and make sure she was treated the same.

It hadn't occurred to her to think about a mate until McGonagall mentioned it. For the past few days she had been thinking of who her mate could be and how she would find him. She had read many books that had told her that she would feel it. It was a natural instinct but Hermione feared that it would be more difficult for her.

Although, and thank the lords, she was certain that her mate was not either Harry or Ron. When she had returned Harry had become so very protective of her. Ron had tried to speak to her but she had ignored him.

She promptly broke up with him which had caused a huge rift between her and the Weasleys.

Ginny, Molly, along with Ronald had made it out to seem as if she was in the wrong. Percy just ignored all the problems, as did Charlie. George was still her friend but she tried to stay away from him as to not cause problems. Bill and Arthur were mostly neutral.

Right now Hermione was sitting alone in the Hogwarts express waiting for the head boy. She had been given the head girl position and had to check with McGonagall to tell her , her progress with her possible mate.

Life was really strange right now.

" Well hello Granger," a drawl said, snapping her out of her thoughts. " You look different."

...

**Here was chapter 2. Any grammar mistakes tell me. If you see an unrecognizable character its because I am putting one or two just cuz.**


End file.
